ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Z-Cars
Z-Cars ( 1,962 - 1,978 ) was a British police series and 667 episodes of the longest running television series on British television. The name Z-Cars refers to the use by police cars. In the leading role played Stratford Johns (1925-2002) as a policeman DCI Charlie Barlow. Z-Cars (sometimes written as Z Cars ) was a police series about the work of the police in the fictional town of Newtown, based on Kirkby on the outskirts of Liverpool , Merseyside in northwest England . Produced by the BBC and screened on BBC Television (renamed BBC1 in 1964), the series began in January 1962 . The title of the series Z-cars is reportedly not named after the car Ford Zephyr and Ford Zodiac, although the series does Lancashire Police Ford Zephyr Mk II's (in 1962) and the Ford PR Fleet Mk III Zephyr 6 (from 1963 -1965) as service vehicles were driven. Source: The Zephyr was the standard patrol car (not the same as the crime car ) used in Lancashire and other police forces. The Zodiac was never used by the British police. Charlie Barlow, John Watts and Sergeant Blackitt came back again in a new series Softly, Softly . Z-Cars came back in March 1967 with only James Ellis and Joseph Brady from the original series. Actors in the series [ edit ] *DCI Charlie Barlow - Stratford Johns (1962-1965) *DS John Watt - Frank Windsor (1962-1965, 1978) *PC 'Fancy' Smith - Brian Blessed (1962-1965) *PC 'Jock' Weir - Joseph Brady (1962-1968) *PC / DC / Sgt. / INSP. Bert Lynch - James Ellis (1962-1978) *PC Bob Steele - Jeremy Kemp (1962-1963) *Sgt. Percy Twentyman - Leonard Williams (1962-1963) *PC Ian Sweet - Terence Edmond (1962-1964) *DCS / ACC / CC Robins - John Phillips (1962-1978) *DI Dunn - Dudley Foster (1962) *WPC Stacey - Lynne Furlong (1962-1965) *DC Hicks - Michael Forrest (1962-1964) *Sgt. Michaelson - James Cossins (1963) *DC Eliot - John Thaw (1963-1964) *PC David Graham - Colin Welland (1963-1965) *Sgt. Blackitt - Robert Keegan (1963-1965) *DI Bamber - Leonard Rossiter (1963) *PC Ken Baker - Geoffrey Whitehead (1964-1965) *PC Taylor - Mark Hammond (1964-1965) *PC Ray Walker - Donald Gee (1965) *DI Hudson - John Barrie (1967) *DS Stone - John Slater (1967-1974) *PC Culshaw - David Daker (1967-1968) *PC Tate - Sebastian Breaks (1967) *PC may - Stephen Yardley (1967-1968) *WPC Parkin - Pauline Taylor (1967-1969) *PC Newcombe - Bernard Holley (1967-1971) *DC Kane - Christopher Coll (1967-1968) *BD Girl - Jennie Goossens (1967-1971) *DI Todd - Joss Ackland (1967-1968) *PC Jackson - John Wreford (1967-1968) *DI Witty - John Woodvine (1968-1969) *PC Roach - Ron Davies (1968-1969) *PC Bannerman - Paul Angelis (1968-1969) *PC / Sgt. Quilley - Douglas Fielding (1969-1978) *DI Neil Goss - Derek Waring (1969-1972) *PC / DC Skinner - Ian Cullen (1969-1975) *PC Horrocks - Barry Lowe (1970-1975) *PC / Sgt. Bowman - John Swindells (1970-1973) *DS Haggar - John Collin (1971-1976, 1978) *DC Scatliff - Geoffrey Hayes (1971-1974) *PC Covill - Jack Carr (1971-1972) *PC Render - Allan O'Keefe (1971-1978) *Sgt. Culshaw - John Challis (1971-1975) *DI Connor - Gary Watson (1972-1974) *PC Yates - Nicholas Smith (1972-1975) *DC Braithwaite - David Jackson (1972-1978) *Keith Wallace - Richard Mullarkey (1974 Episode One "Priority") *Angie Burford - Joanna Tope (1974) *DC Bowker - Brian Grellis (1974-1978) *Sgt. Chubb - Paul Stewart (1974-1978) *DI Moffat - Ray Lonnen (1975-1977) *Delivery Star - Geraldine Newman (1977) *DI Maddan - Tommy Boyle (1978) Category:1962 British television series debuts Category:1978 British television series endings